marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-58163
| Status = Existing | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Olivier Coipel | First = House of M Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | History = Mutant-Human War In this reality, war broke out between mutants and humans in the late 20th century. During the early stage of the Mutant-Human War, mutants were driven into hiding by mankind. Without a leader, the mutants were divided and losing the war. Civil wars between humans and mutants were tearing apart countries (e.g. Russia) and whole continents (e.g. Africa). With attacks on mutants continuing across the world, men and women began to fight back. The first to strike back against the humans was Magneto. Using his magnetic powers he destroyed a fleet of Sentinel robots, achieving mutants' first victory in the war. A victory which was televised and broadcast throughout the world. It both horrified and reassured mankind's leaders that the mutant threat needed to be permanently extinguished. On the other hand, that victory gave hope to the thousands of mutants in the world, who then rallied behind Magneto. Who led the mutant forces in a revolution against their human oppressors. Among the first victories was the liberation of the Mutate population of Genosha, by a mutant strike force led by Magneto and Xavier. The Mutant-Human War concluded with their final victory in New York City, with the destruction of the non-metallic Sentinels which had been designed to counter his powers. Mutant Utopia The world became a Mutant Utopia, in which mutants no longer had to hide and were able to live their dreams. As they are able to use their abilities without restrictions, they have been able to accomplish things that humans could not have thought possible in their wildest dreams. After being oppressed for so long, mutants now lived lives which were free of bigotry and persecution. While the mutants prospered and multiplied, humans became a minority as they dwindled. Humans are tolerated by mutants, but due to their simple genetic structure they are at a definitive disadvantage and among the humans only a few have prospered (e.g. Tony Stark). S.H.I.E.L.D., the worldwide intelligence and peacekeeping organization which had previously waged war against mutantkind now served Magneto and his family. Sebastian Shaw was in command of SHIELD and works to assure that mutants remain in control of the world. It's top strike force is the Red Guard, which is led by Wolverine. The organization uses a combination of mutant agents, Sentinel robots, and human agents to maintain the new world order. Every day, thousands of mutants evolve throughout the world. The best and brightest of them receive training to become the soldiers and leaders of the future. Two academies were established, one of which trains them to become leaders and diplomats (the New Mutant Leadership Institute in the former United Nations building in New York City) and the other one trains them to become S.H.I.E.L.D. Magnus Agents (at a military school within the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier). Geopolitical World * Genosha: Which had previously being the most technologically advanced state in the world, which had a Mutate underclass, now served as the capital of the mutant-ruled world and as magneto's seat of power. Where Magneto and his family reside, protected by the Royal Guard. A force which is made up of his closest allies, veterans of the Mutant-Human War. The Royal Guard serve him as bodyguards and emissaries to the world. * Africa: Ororo Munroe had been made queen of Kenya, after helping end the deadly civil war. She played an important role in Magneto's victory over Africa (except for Wakanda). It was because of her that both mutants and humans in Africa escaped the war unscathed. Once mutant leadership was installed in Africa, Magneto permitted Ororo to continue as the queen of Kenya. Under her leadership Africa became a world power. The continent is the world's breadbasket, one that she has made into a peaceful place for mutants and humans to live in. Her beliefs in regards to humans and mutants have put her at odds with Magneto. * North Africa: Apocalypse, a 5000 year old mutant is one of Magneto's most trusted lieutenants. Early in the war he fought Magneto for leadership of mutantkind. He lost but Magneto spared him and offered him a place at his side. Apocalypse was given a crucial mission by Magneto, to free the hundreds of mutants who were being held in camps throughout the United States. He was successful and those mutants became crucial to the mutant war effort. Magneto placed him in charge of North Africa, where the human population have been enslaved by Apocalypse and his Horsemen who have forced them to reconstruct the landmarks of Egypt. Which has been done against the wishes of Magneto and his policy of tolerance when it comes to humans. * Atlantis: Ruling the undersea kingdom of Atlantis is Namor. Who participated in World War II, as a member of the Invaders, the Allies' super soldiers. Upon its end, he returned to the sea and would end up becoming the ruler of Atlantis. Namor had very little contact with the surface world due to his duties. In the mutant era, he does not interact much with the surface world, but deals with the House of M on occasion. Namor does not approve of how the world is ruled by Magneto. * Europe: Victor von Doom is a brilliant scientist, inventor, and mystic who realized that mutants were the next step in the evolution of humanity. Wanting to be on the winning side of the Mutant-Human War, he offered to fight on Magneto's side and became his most important ally. Though they didn't trust each other, they respected each other's abilities and power. Doom now rules the nation of New Latveria which controls a good chunk of Europe. He created his own superhumans, the Fearsome Four which serves Magneto as a strike force. * Britain: Captain Britain had no prejudices against mutants (as two of his siblings appeared to be mutants), and when Britain joined the war against mutants he refused to take part in the Mutant-Human War and defended Britain from external threats. Upon the war's conclusion, Britain ended up relatively unscathed by external forces. Upon the defeat of the British armies, Magneto asked Captain Britain to assume control of Great Britain. Under his reign, the United Kingdom has entered a new golden age. One in which mutants, superhumans, humans, and some mystical creatures are accepted. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/House%20of%20M%20%28Earth-58163%29 }} Category:Earth-616 Warped Realities Category:House of M (Event)